


If you dont turn that off

by holotones



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Handcuffs, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Music, Naked Cuddling, Neck Kissing, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23333728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holotones/pseuds/holotones
Summary: Steve likes teasing Billy by playing Wham on their shared Spotify account. Billy likes fucking Steve until he can't remember his own name.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	If you dont turn that off

” If you don’t turn that shit of Harrington, I swear to god!” Billy was yelling, banging at Steve’s bedroom door. Steve turned it down for a second,” Sorry Billy, can’t hear you!” he immediately turned the music up again to piss Billy off a little more. He liked getting a rise out of him. There was one last bang at his door before a loud slam of Billy’s door just across from his. Steve snorted, and started screaming along to Dolly Parton singing about her 9 to 5 job. The song was about to end, Steve had stopped singing along, and instead went back to his phone in his hands. The music stopped suddenly, interrupted by something that was most definitely not on any of his playlists. He opened Spotify, to see some song by Led Zeppelin playing. 

What the actual hell?

He was only confused for a second though when he realized Billy was messing with him. He turned the noise down for a second, screaming at the top of his lungs. “You think you’re funny Hargrove?” he heard a small cackle from the hallway, before he changed the song to Wham! knowing just what to do to get Billy back. He could almost see Billy’s scowl in his head before his door opened showing the exact face he had just been imagining. 

“You know I should kick you out just for playing that shit” Billy looked slightly amused though, but he was definitely trying his hardest to hide it. Steve smirked at the blonde boy who stood staring at him from the doorway. “it’s my house, but sure you can try” Steve smirked when Billy got that mischievous look in his eyes.

The 'you try going there and I’ll show you what happens', look. Billy walked closer slowly, Steve raised an eyebrow, as to ask Can I help you? Billy sat by Steve’s side on the bed still smirking, watching as Steve’s throat did that little bop as he swallowed. Steve’s eyes showed a hint of nervousness, or maybe expectance, he didn’t show it on his face though, if Billy hadn’t been staring at that face for so long, he wouldn’t have spotted it. 

“Change the song Harrington” Billy’s voice was low, verging on seductive, as he leaned closer to Steve’s face, grazing his eyes over his throat and lips. Billy only called him Harrington when he was in a playful mood. What used to be a way to put distance between them and show each other their place, was now a way of teasing, Steve got excited just thinking about it. 

Jeez, he was so far gone. Steve’s face had lost the smirk, he licked his lips slowly, staring into Billy’s eyes. Billy’s arms had slid down Steve’s arms, slowly lifting them above his head on the bed. Steve followed his lead willingly, not getting distracted by the change of songs from Wham to Corey hart. Billy had a tight grip on his wrists, and let his lips graze Steve’s neck, right where the neck of his shirt where. Steve closed his eyes, basking in the feeling of Billy above him, taking the lead. 

Billy was placing small kisses to Steve’s neck, all the way from his Adam’s apple to where his jaw started by the ear. Billy wasn’t lifting his lips much, just putting pressures different places, listening to Steve’s shaky breath when he hit just the right spots. He removed his lips for a second, grinning at Steve when he let out a whine at the loss of contact. Billy pressed his lips to Steve’s, but only quickly, making Steve open his eyes again, his pupils had dilated so they almost filled out the entire iris part of his eye, just like Billy liked it. 

Steve hadn’t noticed but somewhere along the moans and kisses he had let go of the phone. Billy sat up quickly, phone in hand, chuckling while Steve groaned trying to reach for the phone. Billy unlocked it, changing to another song Steve didn’t know. “Rude” His voice cracked so he cleared his throat, looking at Billy’s wide smile exasperatedly. “You’re just too easy Harrington” Steve rolled his eyes a fond smile on his face, as Billy looked to the phone, making a queue. Steve watched Billy’s eyes scan the screen, scrolling through songs. He reached out grabbing the hem of Billy’s t-shirt, pulling a bit to get his attention. “Billyyyy….” Steve dragged his name out. Billy smirked a bit at the phone. “What are you doinggg…” Steve sat up, so he was resting on his arms. Billy smirked and turned the phone away. “Nothing” He muttered suspiciously. He changed the song again, this time to something Steve knew. 

Curt Smith’s voice rang through the small room, the heavy bass soothing. Billy finally turned the phone off, turning back to Steve. “You know, one of these days you’re gonna play Wham again, and I’m gonna delete your Spotify account” Billy smirked while he said it, but Steve didn’t doubt he would actually do it. Billy settled over him again, this time sitting on him, a leg on each side of his hips. “Now where was I…” Billy mumbled, something dark in his eyes as he looked at Steve’s lips again. 

Steve’s hands were back over his head before he knew it. This was something Billy did a lot, he liked feeling in control, and it was a perfect match because it turned Steve on. 

“If you delete my Spotify account, I’ll put hair dye in your soap” Steve let out with a breath, instead of letting out the small moan he was about to. Billy was back to kissing his neck, leaving small love bites all over. He could feel Billy smirk against his skin, making him smile a bit. 

“You wouldn’t do that; you love my hair too much” He bit onto the sore skin where he just left a mark, making Steve moan out. He took a deep breath in, “Yeah? Wanna take that chance?” Steve chuckled when Billy huffed, but quickly stopped when Billy sat up completely, still holding Steve’s hands. Steve let out an annoyed sound when Billy stood, noticing his visible boner. 

The fact that he could get Billy hard like that was just so, ugh. Steve got excited just at the thought. “Where are you going” Steve whined when Billy walked out the door. Honestly it was a fifty/fifty situation, either, Billy had gone to get something and would come back, or he had decided to leave Steve hanging because he thought he deserved it for teasing him. He heard Billy shuffling around with something in his room, before he returned, a small bottle and a pair of metal handcuffs that they had played around with a few times, in his hands. Steve looked at Billy. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, which was normal because of the heat. It was California after all. 

He still had the scars from last year littered across his tan chest, a few hairs leading down to his pants. The scars were lighter than his skin, but they looked like small constellations, littered across his warm skin like that. Billy sat next to him and pushed him down on his back from his sitting position. Billy put the stuff on the bedside table, basically throwing himself on top of Steve, making him chuckle, only to be quieted by Billy’s mouth on his, and then back down his neck. 

His warm hands slid down to Steve’s pants, before sliding under the edge of his shirt, Steve sat up working the shirt off himself, with the help of Billy, which was quite the feat without stopping the kiss, to be honest. Then Billy’s mouth was back on his neck, trailing wet kisses on his collarbone, and slowly down his chest, his tongue licked over Steve’s right nipple, his hands caressing his hips, and the area just above Steve’s pants. Steve moaned loudly at different sensations. 

Billy came back to Steve’s head, pressing a quick kiss to his lips, before sitting up and concentrating on getting the first part of the handcuffs clasped around Steve’s right hand, before weaving it around one of the metal bars of his bed, and then clicking the other closed around his left wrist. Steve pulled a bit on them to test the tightness. Billy waited for him to adjust his wrists a bit. “Good?” He muttered looking into Steve’s eyes. Steve smiled softly. “Good” he nodded. Billy returned to caressing Steve’s nipples, and smirked at feeling Steve’s boner through the sweatpants. He slowly worked his mouth down to Steve’s pants, leaving marks all the way down. 

“Jesus Billy…” He interrupted himself with a moan when Billy palmed him through his pants. “I won’t be able to go to the pool with the kids tomorrow” He let out another moan and rolled his eyes when he caught Billy’s triumphant smirk. “Sure you will” Billy muttered, though he couldn’t hide his obvious amusement at the idea of Dustin and the other kids seeing Steve’s chest like this, and then he mentally shook his head. 

He did seriously not want to think about Dustin Henderson of all people right now. Nope. He distracted himself from his train of thoughts by starting to pull down Steve's pants though. Steve lifts his hips when he needs to, helping by pushing of his socks too. His dick springs out the second his pants isn’t containing it anymore, which is kind of a relief, and Billy continues giving attention to every part of him except for his dick which is fucking throbbing now, by the way, so he lets out an impatient noise, hoping Billy catches the drift. Of course, Billy does, he just chooses to ignore it, which honestly, he had kind of expected. 

He could see Billy smirking against his skin though, the son of a bitch. But then he finally puts his hand around Steve, making him moan out loudly, not holding anything back at all. Billy liked hearing what he did to Steve, he had said that more than one time. Billy slowly let his hand glide up and down Steve’s shaft, watching Steve writhe around beneath him, letting out moans once in a while, when Billy put pressure at just the right place, or when he sped up for a few seconds, only to leave Steve hanging when he stopped. “Billy please” He moaned out. Billy removed his hand completely from Steve, working to unbuckle his belt. “Tease” Steve muttered making Billy smirk. 

“Say something princess?” And Billy knew just what he was doing. Steve wasn’t a stranger to pet names, but this one right here was reserved just for these situations. Usually it was baby, sweetheart or babe. In bed it was always Princess. 

Billy finally pulled his pants down, and Steve swears he looks like a literal god, standing there in all his glory, the orange sunset hitting him just right, and for a moment he gets emotional because god, Steve loves this man so much, but then his dick gives a slightly painful throb, and Steve remembers what he’s waiting for right now. He leans over a bit, dragging his hand through Steve’s hair, making Steve’s eyes flutter close, then sliding it down his cheek, and waiting for Steve to open his mouth, before sliding his thumb into his mouth. Steve opens his eyes and stares directly into Billy’s. His pupils were dilated, his hair hanging all over the place and his mouth slightly open. Steve sucked on Billy’s finger as he pulled it out slowly. Billy reached up kissing Steve again, but Steve broke of the kiss glaring slightly. 

“Billy” He said sternly, making Billy chuckle. “What?” “You know what! Why do you have to do this?” He whined. Billy enjoyed making him beg for it though, and he could accept that, actually he enjoyed it very much, but like he could just fuck him right now, thank you very much. “What do you want Princess?” Billy asked Steve, staring at him through thick brown lashes. 

“I want you to fuck me hard. Now” Steve said without hesitating, and Billy took in a sharp breath. Then he leaned over to the bedside table, grabbing the small bottle of lube, squeezing a bit onto his fingers. Then he slid his hand down to Steve’s hole, circling it a few times, making Steve squirm and let out a moan. Billy, finally, slid a finger inside Steve, making him moan out loudly. His hole loosened slowly, making Billy add more fingers, he didn’t speed up though, kept the same slow menacing pace. 

Sometimes, like today, Billy took his sweet time, making Steve come undone tied up like this, sometimes he fucked him rough and quick, talking dirty and pulling Steve’s hair, and Billy had an absolutely filthy mouth. 

Steve wasn’t sure which one he liked the best. Billy finally, finally, lined his dick up against Steve’s hole, and Steve whined out one final “please”, to which Billy obliged and let his dick slip into the still tight hole. They both moaned out, Billy supporting himself with a hand on either side of Steve’s head. Billy set a pace, taking a few seconds to find that one spot Steve had, that could make him make that incredible noise, that could make Billy come just by the sound of it. Steve let out a loud moan when Billy hit it the first time, and then again, the second, and the third, and every other time Billy thrust his dick all the way in. 

Steve was pulling at the handcuffs, probably leaving his wrists sore, but he couldn’t give less of a shit right now. Not when Billy was doing that to him, making him feel like that. The sounds Steve could make pushed Billy a long way, and watching Steve’s face, eyes all scrunched up, brows furrowed, mouth open like that, he moaned out along with Steve. “Princess” He let out, looking at Steve, who slid his eyes open, before closing them quickly when Billy hit his spot again. He opened them to show Billy he was listening. “I want you to look at me” Billy moaned out, not stopping the fairly quick pace he had set from the beginning. Steve nodded slightly, but it was hard not getting lost in the pleasure when Billy was just so amazing at this. 

He forgot for a second, making Billy stop in an instant. Steve opened his eyes glaring at Billy, who was smirking. “Better follow the rules princess” He said sternly, making Steve moan. Dominant Billy was his biggest turn on. Billy’s pace picked back up, going quicker than before. Steve looked him in the eyes, moaning loudly, every time Billy pushed all the way inside of him, and then again when he hit the spot at the back off Steve’s hole. He was pulling at the cuffs, drawing a bit of blood. Billy moaned out with Steve now, close to the edge. 

“Steve. Tell me who’s making you feel like this” “You are. You Billy” Steve moaned out barely listening anymore, and how could you expect him to? When Billy was doing this to him. When Billy felt himself getting closer, he grabbed Steve and quickly made a few lazy jerks, sending Steve over the edge when he glided his thumb over the head. Billy kept the quick pace though, making Steve let out noises, that should honestly be forbidden. 

“Come on princess, you got one more in you” Billy kept his hand on Steve’s dick, which was already hard again. “Billy” Steve moaned out loudly when he came the second time, which sent Billy over the edge too, and if he wasn’t already done for, the feeling of Billy’s cum spurting inside of him could have sent him over the edge again. Billy fell on top of him, both of them breathing heavily. After a few minutes of just breathing, Billy reached across the bed for a towel, quickly drying up Steve’s chest, and then smirking at Steve, still tied up, bleeding a bit from the wrists. He looked drowsily up at Billy, smiling at him softly. 

Billy grabbed the key to the cuffs, helping Steve out of them, and then leading him to the bathroom to put some cold water on the cuts. When Billy had softly dapped them dry, with Steve looking on with an adoring look in his eyes, he had kissed each of them, and then guided him to his own room this time, because Steve’s bed was wet from sweat and jizz. 

When they both laid comfortably under the covers, Steve slid under Billy’s arm, cuddling up around him, placing his head in the crook of Billy’s neck, content.


End file.
